The invention relates to a method of manufacturing a flat glass panel for a picture display device of the flat type. Such devices are used for displaying monochromatic or color pictures in vacuum tubes, plasma display panels (PDP), and plasma-addressed liquid crystal display devices (PALC), as described in WO-A-97/29506 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,886,463). The panel comprises two cover plates, i.e. an at least transparent front wall and a rear wall, both made of glass, between which at least one glass plate is present. A channel structure is present inside the panel, whose channels are bounded by the rear wall and the glass plate.